


Вот так и живем

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Четыре зарисовки, как члены королевской семьи Шин-Макоку принимают в свое лоно новых членов





	Вот так и живем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is How We Live.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Лорд Адаль фон Вальде был старше Сесилии больше, чем на сто пятьдесят лет, и его виски уже посеребрила седина. Он служил в армии с ее отцом, героем последней великой войны, и почти все мазоку его очень уважали – что и послужило причиной, по которой Штоффель решил, что они составят прекрасную пару.  
Сесилия знала, что слишком молода для роли мао, к тому же она никогда не уделяла должного внимания урокам политики от отца. Кто же знал, что ее марёку окажется достаточно, Истинный Король призовет ее, а всего лишь через два года после коронации отец умрет?  
– Лорд фон Вальде, – начала она, отстраняясь из его объятий, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, хотя для этого и пришлось задирать голову. И тут же поправила себя, лишь с легкой тенью нерешительности, которой у нее как у королевы уже давно не мелькало: – Адаль…  
Все было не как прежде, когда она без оглядки флиртовала на балах с генералами и солдатами, знать не зная, что ей суждено быть королевой. Теперь же приходилось разбираться, кто хочет ухаживать за ней, потому что она королева, а кто – потому что видит именно ее саму.  
– Я хочу знать… Если бы я не была мао, вы бы вообще рассматривали вероятность этого брака?  
– Нет, – честно ответил он, серьезно глядя на нее, и Шери была благодарна за эту прямоту.  
– Тогда почему вы просите моей руки?  
Тут он улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть. Еле заметно, но его лицо смягчилось, а уголки губ приподнялись.  
– Потому что, леди Сесилия… Шери. Я думаю, вам нужен друг.  
Она глубоко вздохнула. Адаль продолжил:  
– Я не рассчитываю на трон. Истинный Король выбрал вас, а я всегда и во всем следую его воле. Но, если это возможно, я хотел бы стать вам опорой.  
Шери обнаружила, что расплывается в улыбке, и, кажется, ее сердце пропустило удар-другой.  
– Поужинаете со мной сегодня вечером? – Шери еще не сказала «да», но пока что предложение Адаля казалось ей лучшим из всех, что она получила за последние месяцы.  
Адаль склонил голову и прижал руку к груди.  
– Почту за честь.

***

Гвендаль продолжал смотреть в пол. Его сжатые в кулаки руки лежали на коленях, и хотя он понимал, что ведет себя как ребенок, но никак не мог справиться с собой.  
– Я понимаю, ты скучаешь по отцу, – мягко сказала мать, затем придвинулась ближе, положила руку ему на плечо, и Гвен позволил ей себя обнять. – Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не пожалела, что он не может увидеть, каким красивым и умным вырос наш сын. И я тоже скучаю по нему, Гвен.  
«Ложь», – подумал, но не сказал тот, хорошо зная, что брак родителей был лишь обоюдовыгодной сделкой. Он стиснул зубы и уставился на свои кулаки.  
– Тогда почему ты выходишь замуж за этого… – в последнюю секунду он проглотил определение. – Почему ты выходишь за него замуж?  
Он не видел лица матери, но вполне представлял себе, как погрустнели ее глаза.  
– Потому что люблю, – просто ответила она, и других объяснений не потребовалось.  
При их первой встрече человек усмехнулся, словно говоря «Я пришел сюда, чтобы остаться». И он называл его «сын», за что Гвендаль, наверное, никогда его не простит. Его отец умер меньше четырех лет назад, и если этот Веллер думал, что он забудет отца за такой короткий срок, он жестоко ошибается.  
– Гвен, надеюсь, со временем ты его полюбишь, – наконец печально проговорила Шери.  
Гвендаль удержался от пренебрежительного фырканья и только сильнее сжал кулаки.  
Скорее пчеломишки вырастут выше деревьев, чем он полюбит Дан Хили Веллера.

***

Конрат был уже достаточно взрослым, к тому же отец научил его видеть разницу между искренней и искусственной улыбкой. И с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он перевидал при дворе множество фальшивых улыбок, особенно когда решил сохранить отцовское имя, а не принять фамилию Шпицберг.  
Всякий раз, когда Фриц фон Бильфельд, поклонник Шери, улыбался ему, эта улыбка была искусственной.  
– Гвен, Конрат, – улыбнулась мать и погладила руку фон Бильфельда, – мы с Фрицем хотим вам что-то сказать.  
И, насколько он мог предположить, не про свадьбу. Мать никогда не уточняла законность своего брака с Даном Хили, хотя Штоффель неоднократно говорил ей, что теперь-то брак в любом случае можно считать расторгнутым. И ее отношения с младшим фон Бильфельдом вызвали еще больше слухов, так что Конрат гадал, в чем же дело.  
Когда он мельком глянул на Гвендаля, тот хмурился. Это означало, что он знает или догадывается, чего ожидать, но не уверен, что ему это понравится.  
– Я беременна! – заявила Шери, и Конрат едва не открыл рот от удивления. – Через несколько месяцев у вас будет младший братик или сестричка.  
Она не произнесла ни слова о браке с лордом фон Бильфельдом. Конрат приложил все усилия, чтобы скрыть свое удивление, и вместо этого улыбнулся.  
– …Поздравляю, мама. Мои поздравления, лорд фон Бильфельд.  
Тот взглянул на него с легким пренебрежением – что, как знал Конрат, полностью ускользнуло от внимания матери. Глаза Гвендаля были холодны, но он стоял рядом, так что Конрату все же было немного легче.  
Лорд фон Бильвельд улыбнулся им, но в его взгляде ясно читалось все то же презрение.

***

Какой-то человек! Человек станет их новым королем и будет вести их!  
Вести прямо к гибели!  
Вольфрам легко увернулся от меча Эдгара и выбил из руки того оружие – для него это не составило никакого труда. Он свирепо уставился на солдата:  
– Ты не следишь за своим мечом. Если бы мы сражались всерьез, ты был бы уже мертв. Еще раз!  
Уже половина придворных вела себя так, словно это прекрасная новость! Гюнтер с восторгом предвкушал, какого замечательного, восхитительного мао пошлет им Истинный Король – темнейшего из темных, кто поведет их против людей (словно и сам король был не из людей, если верить Веллеру). И Веллер тоже вел себя странно, раздражая вдвое больше, чем обычно. А мама была счастлива, что ее трон унаследует какой-то прекрасный незнакомец, а не сыновья!   
Вольфрам мог поклясться, что только его старший брат, Гвендаль, здраво смотрит на ситуацию, и, как и он, не разделяет всеобщих восторгов, просто делает это не настолько громко. Но этого будет достаточно. Все, что нужно будет Гвендалю – сохранять спокойствие, и Вольфрам был уверен, что как только этот полукровка прибудет, он покажет себя совершенно некомпетентным и вообще слабаком, и они непременно что-нибудь придумают, чтобы отменить этот нелепый указ Истинного Короля.  
Потому что, откровенно говоря, кто угодно может считать, что черных волос и глаз нового мао достаточно, чтобы принять его как короля. Но они жестоко заблуждаются, и Вольфрам приложит все усилия, чтобы они осознали это как можно быстрее.


End file.
